Available pain medications may have adverse effects, such as nausea, vomiting, and skin rashes and sedation. As a result of such adverse effects, many subjects are unable to tolerate recommended dosages needed for effective pain relief because of adverse effects. Accordingly, there remains a need for effective therapeutics with reduced adverse effects.